<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Give Me the Ball by xanderixion</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23450068">Give Me the Ball</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/xanderixion/pseuds/xanderixion'>xanderixion</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, M/M, Senpai-Kouhai Relationship, Shipping, fudanshi, kouhai!Oikawa, senpai!Iwaizumi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 14:14:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,447</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23450068</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/xanderixion/pseuds/xanderixion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Oikawa was Iwaizumi/Matsukawa shipper and you couldn't say otherwise. Unless...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hanamaki Takahiro/Matsukawa Issei, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Give Me the Ball</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This fic was supposed to be released on 1/4!!! Because IwaOi day!!! But, anyway, happy belated Iwaoi day, guys.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>"Kou-chan! They're here! They're here!" Oikawa Tooru pulled Sugawara Koushi's arm so they could move faster.</p><p>"Yes, yes, I'm very excited, yaaay~" the silver-haired guy lazily followed his best friend to their faculty's canteen. The canteen was already crowded with people as it was lunchtime when they arrived. Oikawa peeked once in a while, checking whether the objects they about to look at were still there or not.</p><p>Oikawa pouted as he heard Sugawara's response, "Kou-chan, please, I gotta see my ship sailing right now!"</p><p>The only response Sugawara could give him next was him rolling his eyes. After a while of searching, they somehow managed to find seats where they could easily see their supposed objects.</p><p>"There you go! Oh my God, Iwaizumi-san is as manly as usual! Can you see the way he talks to Matsukawa-san? Lovebirds!!" he talked excitedly to Sugawara that is already prepared to walk out and buy some food because he's there for lunch.</p><p>"Yeah right, what do you want, Tooru?"</p><p>"Milk bread, please! Two of it! I'm in the mood," he said happily without moving his sight from a group of guys. Sugawara could only throw another eye-rolls seeing Oikawa stupidly <em>fanboying</em> over some upperclassmen.</p><p>"You gotta eat proper meal, y'know," he said as he sighed to relieve his worries.</p><p>"Yes mom, I will later, at home," Oikawa answered sarcastically and responded by 'I'm not your mom, you idiot' from the other guy as he walked away to buy their food.</p><p>Oikawa Tooru and Sugawara Koushi were high school best friends who both accepted at the same university, same faculty, even though they were in a different department. They knew each other accidentally from <em>grindrr</em> on their first year of high school, yes, they were both into boys, and it didn't take long for them to be as close as if they're born together.</p><p>As freshmen of engineering faculty, they had to go through some orientation made by their senior, meanwhile, those who been eyed by Oikawa, were their senior of two years older. In fact, they were the one who's in charge of Oikawa's and Sugawara's freshmen orientation. And that was the first time Oikawa saw both Iwaizumi Hajime and Matsukawa Issei—and of course Hanamaki Takahiro-san—and couldn't stop shipping them. Either it's Iwaizumi with Matsukawa or Iwaizumi with Hanamaki, Iwaizumi just had to be there and as the top, there was no other way to see it.</p><p>Oikawa Tooru had a very annoying hobby—according to Sugawara, it was shipping boys with boys. Especially the cute ones and the manly ones. Sugawara didn't understand why he liked it more to ship a couple instead of making himself the couple.</p><p>Oikawa was aware that he had the face you could call above average because since the very first day of attending university, not only girls but boys have been eyeing him. Not only the absolute handsome face, he also had the sense of style which most of the engineering guys didn't. Even few of them already had the gut to ask him out. Now, it's only been two weeks of school, Sugawara can count more than ten approaches had been initiated towards his best friend. And as you can expect, none of them accepted.</p><p>Sugawara took a few of milk-bread from the counter as Oikawa ordered and additional few knowing later they got a <em>club expo</em> held by the university, his best friend needed snacks to chew at class or he's going to starve without proper lunch. As for himself, he bought a package of curry <em>udon</em> and head over to their seat just to find Oikawa was still on his position where Sugawara left him.</p><p>"Here, I also bought some for later," he said as he put their food onto the table. Oikawa then turned happily, knowing his snacks were here.</p><p>"Yaaay! You're the best mom, Kou-chan!" Oikawa answered as he hugged Sugawara.</p><p>"So, what happened while I'm gone?" The silver-haired guy asked as he put some food into his mouth and chewed it.</p><p>"Y'know, I just noticed that Iwaizumi-san has very built arms, is he doing body-building or something?" Oikawa wondering and touched his own arm, which was also a bit built from the volleyball practices he's been doing since he was a kid.</p><p>"You know that I don't know either, right? Maybe we can find out what club he's in later… Maybe he did <em>Muay-Thai</em> or something." Sugawara then chewed more of his <em>udon</em>.</p><p>"Ah, you're right!! You're so clever! I almost forget that we got that <em>club expo</em> thingy later," Oikawa then did the same with his second milk-bread. "Anyway, Kou-chan, you really won't join volleyball, huh?"</p><p>Sugawara got silent for a while before he answered, "yep, I'm going to the photography club."</p><p>"Ughhh, you were doing good at high school though!"</p><p> "What are you talking about? I'm not the one who got the best setter of the year honor," he said and softly karate chop Oikawa's head. Oikawa was only pouting and chomped on his milk-bread again. When Oikawa turned over to see the upperclassmen again, they were all getting up to give the seat for some freshmen who search for seat confusedly because of the crowd. Oikawa's heart warmed at the sight.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>It's already 7 p.m. when Oikawa checked his wristwatch again, yet, he couldn't find Iwaizumi in the club expo crowd. He and Sugawara had been circling all the booths available and there's no sign of Iwaizumi's appearance. As a member of the orientation committee, Iwaizumi should be there to watch over the freshmen's attendance, yet there were only Matsukawa-san and Hanamaki-san fooling around with freshmen girls.</p><p>"Maybe he's not into clubs?" Sugawara shrugged at Oikawa. Oikawa turned to Sugawara with a clear sign of disappointed eyes. Sugawara couldn't help but feel bad for Oikawa for once. But what could he do either except none.</p><p>"Yeah, anyway, we haven't registered to the clubs. Should we do that now?" Oikawa tried to forget the disappointment.</p><p>"Yeah, sure, let's go! Wanna go to the volleyball club first?" Sugawara asked and accepted by Oikawa who nodded excitedly.</p><p>It didn't take long before their appearance made a ruckus over the volleyball club booth because not only one but a few of the seniors recognized that Oikawa was a top player on high school caliber. He was asked by the seniors why he's not on the YYY university—which was the university with the best volleyball club in all Tokyo. Oikawa said he didn't want to be there as Kageyama Tobio was also there. The seniors—and Sugawara—were laughing at the childish answer Oikawa threw at them.</p><p>"Well, that's true though! I hate Tobio-chan so much!" he said without hesitation.</p><p>"Hahahaha, but I guess it will be nice to have you here! The first practice will be tomorrow at 4 p.m. There will also be a pre-test to determine on which string you'll be in," said one of the seniors, Futakuchi, he said.</p><p>"Sure, senpai~ See you at practice then!" He said cheerfully as Oikawa and Sugawara left the seniors laughing and throwing curses like 'dumbass' and 'stupid kouhai'.</p><p>There are only three people at the photography club booth and two of them were playing games at the back of the booth partition, one of them was talking to other freshmen. Sugawara and Oikawa then came closer to see the photograph displayed by the club. Both of them then separated to see different sides of the booth.</p><p>They were all amazing photographs, Sugawara thought. But there's one photograph that stole Sugawara's attention. It's a photo of a volleyball player in the court, the person in the frame with the position to smash the ball was the main focus. He could see the tired but determined face of the other player, but the photograph made it looked like the spiker was flying as if he's a hope.</p><p>"You like the picture?" a voice came out from the back of Sugawara's back, he startled a bit and then turned to find a guy with board shoulder and undercut hair. A handsome guy, he thought.</p><p>"Ah, yes! I was once a volleyball player, I kinda know what the picture was saying," Sugawara smiled a bit at the guy, and then no response. He didn't know what happened, but the guy seemed to doze off as he stared at Sugawara. What? Was his outfit weird? Or his hair is a mess? Sugawara immediately fixed his hair.</p><p>"Umm…? Sorry?" Sugawara couldn't stand the awkwardness of being watched anymore.</p><p>"Ah, oh, yeah… You're a volleyball player?" the guy asked.</p><p>"I used to play, but not anymore. I'm interested in joining the photography club though," Sugawara answered.</p><p>"Oh? You do? That's- that's great! Come on, you'll need to fill the registration," he said as he asked Sugawara to follow him. At this point, Sugawara just noticed that the guy was one of the club members, which was an upperclassman.</p><p>"Ah, I'm very sorry for my rudeness, senpai! I don't know you're a member of this club," Sugawara awkwardly bowed to the guy.</p><p>"Eh, it's fine! Come on, you don't need to be that polite. I'm Sawamura Daichi. You are?"</p><p>"Sugawara Koushi. Nice to meet you, Daichi-senpai." He bowed again to the upperclassman.</p><p>Oikawa watched his best friend and that manly guy from afar. They were definitely flirting, he thought. Sugawara wasn't the type to flirt with a guy he just met, but they were definitely flirting. Oikawa couldn't help but smiled at the sight.</p><p>"Ahhh, now I'm alone, I think I should buy some ice cream," he said to himself, but when he almost left the booth, he could see Sugawara went away from the guy and heading to Oikawa's direction. He's a bit startled to see how fast that was, but, anyway, time to<em> spill the tea.</em></p><p>"So, who the handsome reliable man was?" Oikawa stuck his arms to Sugawara's as he whispered and took fast glances to the still staring guy.</p><p>"Umm… Sawamura Daichi, third year, Interior Design department," Sugawara answered. Oikawa swore he could see Sugawara blushing.</p><p>"<em>Ara ara</em>, looks like someone has new crush~" Oikawa was overly excited over his best friend's development. The said best friend was only reddened more as he pouted.</p><p>"Come on, Kou-chan, let's eat ramen, my treat!"</p><p>"Yeah right, you haven't paid for the milk-breads this afternoon anyway," replied Sugawara as he giggled.</p><p>"Yossshhhh! Delicious ramen, here we come!"</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>Today was the first practice for the new member of the basketball club. Oikawa arrived exactly when the briefing was about to end. He couldn't believe that his professor just made him late to his first practice. That one professor couldn't stop pestering him about this project he could take as freshmen. He didn't know why he was so insisting on Oikawa instead of anyone else. He ended up declined it though at the end.</p><p>Everyone at the gym was staring at him as he jogged in, he swore he could recognize few of them as they might once be opponent. He could see Kuroo from Nekoma high school smirking at him.</p><p>"Where have you been Oikawa?" One of the seniors shouted at him, startling the hell out of his balls.</p><p>"Hehe~ Sorry, senpai! It was my professor," he answered honestly as he scratched his nape.</p><p>"Stupidass, fast go change and join us for laps!"</p><p>"Yeees~" He then ran to the changing room fast to change.</p><p>To be very honest, Oikawa felt a bit confused. He thought he saw someone who really looked like Iwaizumi standing in front of the freshmen with the other senior.</p><p>He immediately shook his head, maybe today's class took a toll on him. So, he hurriedly changed his outfit and head out to the gym to join the others who already started doing laps. As he started his first lap, his eyes darted everywhere to search for the proof if he was only imagining things. But he's glad that he's still sane. The person was really there, it's indeed Iwaizumi Hajime. Not to add, there's also running Matsukawa Issei on his side.</p><p>Oikawa couldn't help but squeal inside.</p><p>"Oikawa! Stop smiling on your own!! You gotta do five additional laps because you're late!" one of the seniors—Futakuchi-san—shouted to Oikawa from across the court. As he heard the order, he immediately put a pouting face to them and run faster. He used to do more laps at practice so this is nothing to Oikawa. But of course, followed by curses from Futakuchi.</p><p>"Ara ara, what are you doing here, Oikawa-kun?" As Oikawa did his third lap, an annoying voice appeared beside him. Oikawa rolled his eyes. It's the ex-captain of Nekoma.</p><p>"It's none of your business, cat," he answered as he threw his face to the other side, pouting.</p><p>"Don't be like that, we'll be teammate from now on, yknow," Kuroo still smirking at him. Oikawa could feel his veins popping because he knew well that it's true, and that made him even more annoyed.</p><p>"As if I'd set to you!!!" He remembered how Seijoh lost to Nekoma. Fair game, but annoying captain. He ran faster before he made any more ruckus. The giggle he could hear from Kuroo behind his back definitely made him on top of the blacklist of his parties.</p><p>After he's done with his fifteen laps, he then sat down with the others, resting and keeping his body warm, eyes still glued to Iwaizumi and Matsukawa who whispered to each other at the back of the senior's group. Oikawa didn't know what he's been eating or what kind of Luck God been following him, but he's being super-super grateful that he could fanboying over his ship on his favorite activities. He thought, it must be the Volleyball God. He's two hundred percent sure.</p><p>"Alright, everyone, we'll now do the pre-test as we told you before, we're gonna divide you into two matches."</p><p>After Semi, the captain, decided the members of each team for the practice-match, he chose Oikawa for the setter of his team. The thing is, he couldn't understand more why the Luck God still following him, because he could set for Iwaizumi as they're on the same team. He swore, he promised that he would pray a lot more to the churches and temples after this.</p><p>"Oikawa, you do the first <em>serve</em>!" said Iwaizumi later after he and the opposing side threw the coin and his team got the first chance. Oikawa almost just nodded and said nothing in surprise.</p><p>"Ah! Yes, senpai~" he replied cheerfully to the order before anyone noticed that he's slightly nervous that Iwaizumi knew his name.</p><p>He walked to the backside of the court and spin the ball slowly to feel it. He took a deep breath before he did a powerful and sharp <em>jump serve</em> into the other side of the net.</p><p>It's in, Oikawa made the first point.</p><p>He couldn't be careless about the whispers from the side of the court and keep focusing on the ball on his hand. Again, he threw the ball and made another <em>jump serve</em>. But, this time, someone's actually managed to hardly <em>receive</em> it. The ball went out. Oikawa smiled a bit at the sight. The guy who just received his service seemed to be a <em>libero</em>, with the speed and reflex, he couldn't be wrong.</p><p>On the next jump serve, the opponent's <em>libero</em> could already receive his serve.</p><p>"Heee…" <em>college volleyball club would be so interesting or my service was a </em>meatball<em> after a long hiatus, </em>he thought. Then his focus spread into the other players' position and the ball. Even though the opponent managed to receive his <em>serve</em>, it was a delicious <em>chance ball</em> for his team. A boy passed the ball cleanly for Oikawa to make a set.</p><p>He glanced at the spikers and found Iwaizumi who already looked like a hungry predator.</p><p>At that very moment, Oikawa's heart going up rapidly. He could feel excitement running down his spine. It was only a practice-match, it's not even an official game. But, he liked how Iwaizumi took this seriously. Iwaizumi was just standing there, staring at Oikawa as if he's screaming 'give me the ball'. And the only thing he could describe from Iwaizumi was that he was full of an ace's aura.</p><p>"Iwaizumi-san!" a very clean and easy set was thrown to Iwaizumi only for him to smash it hard to the other side of the net.</p><p>BAM!</p><p>He could hear loud voice of the ball hitting the ground followed by the other member's happy cheers. But the only matter Oikawa took a shit about was only Iwaizumi. How Iwaizumi's sharp stares were. How he tucked his spiky hair back. How he wiped his sweaty temple with the inside of his jersey. How their eyes locked and asked into each other's stare, <em>where have you been.</em></p><p>"…Kawa! Oikawa! Stop staring at your senior like that! It's still your turn to serve!" Futakuchi, which turned out to be the vice-captain, shouted from outside the court.</p><p>He's definitely flustered, he missed the right time to make it as a joke, he stared too long. But, either did Iwaizumi. His eyes still glued on Oikawa's as if there were invisible magnet there. When they finally break their felt-like-forever eye contact, Oikawa awkwardly took another ball to serve again.</p><p>"One more, nice serve!"</p><p>Oikawa felt blood rushing onto his face.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>"Oikawa Tooru and Kuroo Tetsurou, you guys will be starter for the second string. We'll have a few practice-match and competition with other club and those plays will determine whether you guys will be playing at next national worth competition or not," Semi explained.</p><p>"Oh shit," Oikawa whispered to himself. Well, he'd really like to be in the first string. But this club was one of the best clubs in Tokyo, so he's not complaining as he could climb the ladder to the first-string's starter immediately. One thing he's about to complain is that he had to play set with that dumb Kuroo.</p><p>"Are you thinking about me, Oikawa-kun?"</p><p>"Gahhh!!!" Kuroo was right behind him the whole time. Luckily, Oikawa managed to not punch him in reflex. How in the world this guy always appeared in the weird moment, Oikawa also didn't know.</p><p>"Shh, you're gonna make Futakuchi-san mad again," the black-haired guy giggling. But, true though, Futakuchi won't shut his mouth if he saw Oikawa wasn't listening to another briefing Semi gave. So, he ignored Kuroo as he pouted.</p><p>"What happened that time between you and Iwaizumi-san? People been talking yknow, about how long you played with Iwaizumi-san?" Kuroo asked, just to add the sugar to the tea he's been given.</p><p>"I just know him when I come to this uni. He's a senpai from my department, that's all," said Oikawa slowly without turning his head towards Kuroo.</p><p>"Also, I always catch you staring at him? You like him or something?"</p><p>Oikawa turned fast at the statement Kuroo threw with his widening eyes and scrunched eyebrows.</p><p>HOW DID HE-</p><p> "Alright, this is the end of the briefing. You can go home. Don't forget to cool down!" Semi's loud voice stopped Oikawa mind, though he still annoyed at the guy who had the audacity to giggle right now. Right, it might be funny for him. But not with his reputation if anyone heard that????</p><p>Wait, did he just agreeing that he liked Iwaizumi?</p><p>No, that's not the point.</p><p>"So, it's true? Are you gay or something?"</p><p>"Don't be stupid!" Oikawa declined it too fast. He answered too fast and he's regretting it. He then sighed and got up to cool his body down instead of responding to his new stupid teammate.</p><p>"Aww, too bad, I thought you're at least <em>bi</em>." That specific statement made Oikawa even more surprised as he turned again with even more widened eyes, he himself didn't know to what extent this guy could make his eyes widened.</p><p>"Oh, you are?" Kuroo then also got up and stretched his body as Oikawa still couldn't believe what he just said. Oikawa was a bit relieved when the other members were stretching a bit far from them, so he's sure no one heard their convo but, duh.</p><p>"Shut up, stupid cat," Oikawa pouted and ran from laughing Kuroo before he continued to do the stretching again a bit far from him.</p><p>"You look like you're getting along well, huh?"</p><p>Okay, first Kuroo, now this. Why couldn't people leave him alone, he thought. Oikawa then turned to see who else coming for him in the middle of his important stretching.</p><p>It's Iwaizumi who talked to him.</p><p>He stood straight up immediately. He didn't know if he looked a bit excited but, he kinda was. But mostly, he was panicking inside because he's not ready for whatever coming for him after that weird staring competition at the last match.</p><p>"Ah, Iwaizumi-senpai! You done stretching?"</p><p>"Yeah, I do…"</p><p>"Okay, cool!"</p><p>And then he could only feel awkward silence. Actually, awkward was not really his style, but fuck, he's hot up close. Not gonna lie.</p><p>"You're from my department, right? That's why you know my name and called me on that first set?" Iwaizumi asked between the awkwardness. Oikawa almost forgot that they never introduced themselves to each other except at the orientation.</p><p>"Oh, yeah, that's right, senpai~ And, how do you know my name?" Oikawa asked him back as he remembered the one ordering him to make the first serve was Iwaizumi.</p><p>"Ah- Umm... Well, I heard Futakuchi screaming your name here and there," he replied. Oikawa was about to comment on how annoying Futakuchi was, but someone he really didn't expect suddenly joined the chat.</p><p>"So, this is the famous high-school setter, Oikawa-kun," said the guy, who turned out to be Matsukawa. The thick eyebrowed guy wrapped his arm on Iwaizumi's shoulder. They're so close.</p><p>That moment, he was started to enjoy his—barely—conversation with Iwaizumi, but this is something else. Because he was still, indeed, a fudanshi. He didn't know if he's blushing too much at the appearance of Matsukawa. Now, he's even more nervous. His stomach couldn't stop producing butterflies and it's flying everywhere.</p><p>"Err… Hello Matsukawa-senpai," he said. He couldn't see both of their eyes anymore. So, he darted his sight to the space between Matsukawa and Iwaizumi, because, this is just too close for Oikawa to see the whole picture of his favorite ship.</p><p>"Oh, so you know my name too?" Matsukawa asked.</p><p>"Of course, I'm at your department, senpai!" Oikawa started to get a hold of himself as he could already answered them normally.</p><p>But the opportunity seemed to end too fast, because Iwaizumi suddenly turned to check the clock.</p><p>"Right, anyway, I'm going first. Gotta tutor a kid at 8," he said. Oikawa was a bit disappointed, but he should head home too. Got tasks for tomorrow's class. Then they're all decided to head back together to the club's room to change.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>Oikawa could feel the cold spring breeze slipped through his coat. He shivered but as he thought, he really loved spring. It smelled like fresh grass and flower. But since he's in Tokyo, things kind of different for him. Now all he could hear and smell were cars and people. He kinda missed Sendai. Even though Sendai was also a city, it's still not as overpopulated as Tokyo. It was calm there. But, well, that's the excitement of living in a big city. He's glad Sugawara was going here with him.</p><p>He should also be grateful that his sister's house was not that far from his uni. He's been staying in his sister's until he found suitable apartment to live. The apartments in Tokyo were so overpriced he wanna cry. So, staying at his sister's, for now, was the best option. Though Takeru, his nephew, was so loud and annoying, at least he also liked volleyball. So, Oikawa can bear with him a little.</p><p>He's on his way to the station enjoying the crowded city's night time. He took another route to the station, just because, when he could smell new kind of sweetness in the air. His eyes searched to find where the smell came from.</p><p>And there it is, the <em>taiyaki</em> booth.</p><p>If he's not wrong, Takeru also liked <em>taiyaki</em>. It's not hurt to buy that kid some on his way home. The booth wasn't as crowded as the other booths are. The booth was connected to a drinking booth, he could see a few people were chatting inside the booth, and one of them was standing in front of it. He was waiting for the <em>taiyaki</em>, he supposed. Oikawa then came closer to find the owner was preparing few of <em>taiyakis</em>.</p><p>"Excuse me, I'd like to buy five pieces of original <em>taiyaki</em>," he ordered. The owner okayed Oikawa's order and smiled at him. He told him to wait a bit for this gentleman, as he pointed the man beside him.</p><p>"Oikawa?" the man beside him casually calling his name as if he knew him. Oikawa turned his head to find that Iwaizumi was the one buying <em>taiyaki</em>. Oikawa startled for a millisecond there, he gasped.</p><p>"Eh, Iwaizumi-senpai! What a coincidence," he answered, cheerfully, smiling wide. Iwaizumi was also giving him a short smile.</p><p>"Yeah, not every day I meet a friend when buying snacks outside," he said.</p><p>"It is! Aren't you going to tutor someone, senpai?" Oikawa asked as he watched the booth owner packing Iwaizumi's order.</p><p>"Yeah, I'm about to. The kid I tutor likes <em>taiyaki</em>, so I'm buying him some," he replied.</p><p>"Whoa, do kids nowadays are all the same? Because my nephew also likes <em>taiyaki</em>," Oikawa answered.</p><p>"Here you go, sir!" the owner of the booth then gave Iwaizumi the <em>taiyaki</em> he bought.</p><p>"How about you, Oikawa? Where are you going?"</p><p>"I was going home, remember? Got calculus homework. I can't believe Takeda-sensei was so cruel at giving homework, despite his personality," he said as he pouted.</p><p>"He's indeed a bit cruel. I got a B for his calculus class. Be careful, he likes to throw random quizzes at times," Iwaizumi agreeing Oikawa's statement.</p><p>"Eh, Senpai! Please don't freak me out like that!" Oikawa could imagine how his semester report would be full of C or D because he took three Takeda-sensei's class. It's not scaring him anymore, it's frightened him. His soul almost left his body at the thought.</p><p>"I got a B because I didn't attend the mid-semester test, though. So, I repaid it with a task, but I guess it's not enough to cover my test," he explained as he took one of the hot <em>taiyaki</em> from his package. Oikawa threw relieved face after knowing that it's not because the question was that hard. But looked like Iwaizumi wasn't done yet.</p><p>"Don't worry, you'll doing okay, all the material was on the module. Unless you're stupid. Because Matsukawa had to retake the class." he added before he chewed more of the <em>taiyaki</em>. Oikawa dumbfounded. He didn't know how to respond. Did Iwaizumi just implicitly called him stupid or he is indeed stupid because he didn't get the meaning of his sarcasm.</p><p>"Iwaizumi-senpai please don't think that low of me. I will do better than you!" said Oikawa as he pouted to Iwaizumi.</p><p>"Oh, yeah, of course, you will," he replied again as he smiled. Now, Oikawa could hear the sarcasm clearly. So, he's not stupid.</p><p>"Just you see!"</p><p>"Here you go, five pieces of <em>taiyakis</em>. Be careful, it's hot!" the owner of the booth handed out his <em>taiyakis</em>. On second thought, he just realized that Iwaizumi could just leave Oikawa and go to the tutoring kid's house instead. He already got his <em>taiyakis</em>, so what he's been doing here, chatting with Oikawa?</p><p>"Thank you, sir!" Iwaizumi said to the owner of the booth followed by Oikawa who then bowed a little.</p><p>They both headed out from the booth before Oikawa curiously asking what he's been thinking.</p><p>"Iwaizumi-senpai, were you waiting for me? Just now?" he asked as he walked out.</p><p>"You're heading this way, then aren't you going for the X station?" Iwaizumi rolled in his <em>taiyaki</em> package and put it into his bag.</p><p>"Well, yes I am. So, are you too?" Oikawa curiously asked as he did the same thing as Iwaizumi to keep the <em>taiyaki</em> warm.</p><p>"Yeah," he replied.</p><p>"Heee… Which train you'll take?"</p><p>"Why the curiosity though?" One of Iwaizumi's eyebrow was up in confusion as he glanced to staring Oikawa.</p><p>"Just answer it, senpai," Oikawa pouted again.</p><p>"It's the one on the second platform."</p><p>"Eh?? Really? I take that train too! Then, how about Matsukawa-senpai? Where he lives?" Oikawa bet Iwaizumi also knew where he lived since they're so close. But Iwaizumi got silent in a second before he answered, "you go and ask him on your own."</p><p>"Booo! So stingy!" said Oikawa, forgetting that he's an upperclassman. Forgetting that they just know each other this evening. Even Oikawa didn't understand why talking to Iwaizumi could be this easy after that awkwardness at the gym.</p><p>"Shut up, Shittykawa," he answered. Oikawa gasped dramatically.</p><p>"This is the first time someone called me with a cruel name!!! Senpai, are you Takeda-sensei's pupil? You must be! There's no other reason," Oikawa shook his head in disbelieve.</p><p>"Yeah, whatever,"</p><p>"What a twisted personality. And you looked so reliable… I can't believe this…" Oikawa still responded dramatically.</p><p>"Anyway, where you live in senpai? Isn't the train on the second platform was going to your tutoring kid's house?" Oikawa asked.</p><p>"Yeah, I live near school."</p><p>"Heee~ Do you live with your family?" He asked again.</p><p>"No, I live alone."</p><p>Oikawa kept on pestering Iwaizumi with questions, but Iwaizumi not seemed to mind as he answered every single question thrown to him. After they walked a bit, they arrived at the station, where the train turned out to be there already. If they arrived a bit later, they would definitely not make it to the train.</p><p>The train wasn't that crowded as the rush hour was over, but they both chose to stand instead of sitting. Their stop was close, they both said. So, they talked a bit more about school and how Oikawa was amazed by Iwaizumi's spike, and talked about how it was when it's springtime in Sendai. Oikawa mostly did the talk until Iwaizumi said noticing something.</p><p>"Ah, my stop is near," he said.</p><p>"Well, next stop is my stop, so… is that mean we get out at the same stop?" Oikawa asked, wondering if it's true because then they maybe could talk a bit in their way out of the station.</p><p>"Yeah, we are…" Iwaizumi answered with a hesitation glimpse in his voice and Oikawa noticed that.</p><p>"Iwaizumi-senpai, please don't worry. I'm not a stalker," Oikawa trying to unravel what's in Iwaizumi's head.</p><p>"Stupid, I know. I was just wondering how long the coincidence will go," the spiky-haired guy staring through the train's window beside him as he could see Tokyo lights shimmering from afar.</p><p>"Well, I'm not sure myself."</p><p>Not gonna lie, Oikawa was also thinking about that. How not? This afternoon, he just found out that Iwaizumi was in the same club as him, got into the same team for practice-match, the <em>taiyaki</em>, the train, now the stop? It couldn't be weirder than it already was, could it?</p><p>But fate sometimes did the cutest thing he could think about. Because now, both of them were walking into the same neighborhood.</p><p>"Iwaizumi-senpai, please, you don't need to follow me just to check if I come home safely," Oikawa said as he could see Iwaizumi was still walking beside him.</p><p>"Or you indeed a stalker, Oikawa, because this is my route," Iwaizumi was starting to suspect Oikawa as he eyed his underclassman from head to toe.</p><p>"Are you serious, senpai? I should be the one who gets a stalker, not you," Oikawa said half-jokingly, but agreed to it in his head.</p><p>It's not taking too long before they both standing in front of Oikawa's sister's house.</p><p>"Oh my God, I should've known," Oikawa grumbled. Iwaizumi sighed at the sight.</p><p>"So, senpai, the one you're tutoring was Takeru?"</p><p>"So, Takeru is your nephew? Make sense now that the house has different last name in front of it," Iwaizumi shook his head as he covered his face with his palm.</p><p>"Yeah, he is-" Oikawa's sentence wasn't completed yet when he could hear a kid's voice from inside the yard.</p><p>"Ah, Iwa-chan and Tooru is here!"</p><p>It's Takeru.</p><p>"Pfft!!! Iwa-chan???"</p><p>"Shut up, Shittykawa!"</p><p>Oikawa swore he could see Iwaizumi blushed a little.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>
  
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Inspired from one of my AoKaga oneshot fic, a Sinking Ship and a Heart. I wanna make it too for IwaOi, so, here it is. I'm sorry, English is not my mother language.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>